Blog użytkownika:Night Fury Toothless/Moje wiersze
Tu będe smutne i wesołe wiersze.... Jak ktos chce i może sobie czytając w myślach je śpiewać. Jak chcecie to do tego wiersza później dodam jednoczęściowe opko... Wiersz nr 1 Iż może smoki to piękne stworzenia. Tak jak je kiedyś zabijaliśmy to tak samo je straciliśmy Nie możemy po 10 latach bez nich żyć albo co mamy śnić? Może plotkę która się nie spełni że smoki powrócą A to dlatego żeś i je skrzywdzili Nikt teraz nich nie pamięta tylko ja mam je w sercu Codziennie wieczorkiem siadam nad Kruczym Urwiskiem i myślę... Że moja Szczerbata Mordka którą skrzywdziłem do mnie powróci Nigdy sobie tego nie wybacze, jaki ja byłem dla niego.... Przeze mnie Szczerbatka nie ma i przeze mnie smoków nie ma Nie pocieszajcie mnie bo po co? Smoków nie ma prze ze mnie Pociesza mnie każdy ale po co? Próbujcie na darmo... Ale smoki i mój Szczerbatek nigdy... Ale to nigdy nie wróci bo to moja wina... Żyliśmy kiedyś z nimi a teraz.... Myśleć się o nich nie da gdy.... Już ich nie ma.... Może raz na jakiś czas.... Mały smok przeleci obok nas.... Ale za nim mu powiemy by przekazał reszcie.... Że nie chcieliśmy to on od nas oddala się.... I 10 lat temu ostatni raz Szczerbatka widziałem. Teraz bez niego Ze mnie wódz do niczego Wracajcie do nas smoki One tak czy siak nie posłuchają Skrzywdziliśmy je więc one nieobecnością odpłacają się.. I choć smutek ogarnia nas wielki.... Będziemy żyć jak w czasach przed tresowaniem... Smoki już nas.... Niekochają więc czemu ja go nie zabiłem? Chciałbym choć raz... Dotknąć Szczerbatka twarz by pokazać mu że tak naprawde nie chcieliśmy Teraz życie bez nich to taka pustka.... Może choć raz przylećcie do nas tylko raz...... OPKO DO TEGO! Zwyczajny dzień na wyspie Berk jak zwykle.... gdyby nie wyjątki nie lubiące smoków.... >Czkawka< Szczerbatek! mam dla Ciebie ryby Szczerbatek otworzył sobie kosz i zobaczył CAŁY KOSZ WĘGORZY! >Szczerbatek< Jak mogłeś! I takich wybryków przez wyjątki było więcej smoki tego znieść nie mogły >Czkawka< Chcoć Szczervatek! >Szczerbatek i inne smoki w wiosce< NIe my mamy dosyć jak wy nas traktujacie! same Węgorze smocze korzenie dopczecie nas! nie dbacie o nas! >Valka< To wyjątki .... >Cloudy< Mamy tego dość! Idziemy chłopaki! >Val< Cloudz nie! ::Cykawka; Sycyerbatek! )soorry mam dysotrografikie Wszyscy wikingowie namawiali by smoki zostały one jednak odleciały każdy smok zrzuciwszy uprząsz >Czkawka trzymający uprzasz mordki< To moja wina! moja wina! >Astrid< Nie nie twoja tylko nasza.... >Szpadka< Nie dopilnowaliśmy tego... >Czkawka< Nie rozumiecie! zamiast zacząć działać nic nie zrobiłem! Teraz przeze mnie smoków nie ma! I odbiegł..... >Czkawka< Szczerbatek wróc prosze! zrobie dla Ciebie wszystko byś do mnie wrócił! Błagam! Krzyczał to ze łzami w oczach ale krzyczał tak głośna że Pleśniak go słyszał choć był nad Kruczym Urwiskiem >Wszyscy w wiosce (po cichu)< On strasznie to przeżywa.... Tak jak przeżywał śmierć ojca...... >Val< Straciłam swojego "brata" tak jak i on.... U Czkawki >Czkawka< Szczerbatek! Wracaj! Błagam! Czy chcesz do wierszy jednoczęściowe opko? kliknij "tak" lub "nie" tak nie Nie wiem czemu tak dziwnie wyszło -_- Czy chcesz więcej wierszy? tak nie Ucze się to robić więc proszę o wyrozumiałość Wiersz nr 2 Czekam i czekam na te jedyną chwile by móc Cię zobaczyć.... Nagla słyszę szmer rośnie mi nadzieja A zza krzaków kot mi wygląda więc ja dalej nad Urwiskie dumam I czekam byś mój przyjacielu Wrócił tu do mnie Tak jak i reszta niech wraca Bo ja jestem obłażony płaszczem hańby Ukrywam się przed innymi By nie pokazać smutku i żałoby Nagle coś mnie pchnie i obracam się a tu... Moja kochana mordka wrócić do mnie chce a ja uradowany pytam się dlaczego nas opuściliście I w Szczerbatka coś wstąpiło i znów... Nie było go obok mnie Nie rozumiem tego... Czemu one nas nie chcą Ja wstaje i w strone wioski odchodzę... I wszyscy mnie pytają co mi się stało a ja mówie że widziełem Szczerbka ale przeze mnie już go nie ma... Wiersz nr 3. ,, Miłość jeźdźca i smoka" Nie wiem jak ty mój przyjacielu którego nie widze i jest daleko ode mnie... Chciałbym tylko coś Ci wyznać... Bardzo lubiłem nasze nocna laty a Ciebie wręcz... Kochałem... I choć bardzo za Tobą tęsknie to nie dam się i będe bez mojego przyjaciele żyć (teraz coś w formi refrenu) I choć raz bym chciał dotknąć Szczerbatek mordki twarz i 10 lat rozłąki dzieli nas ja wiem że ty chcesz wrócić do mnie A ja chce przy boku znowu mieć (koniec. ref) Nielicząć mnie i matki mej reszta się pogodziła To ja się z tym nie pogodze i umrę nawet za Ciebie ale przed śmiercią chcę ujżeć Szczerbatej Mordki twarz (teraz jestem Szczerbatkiem) Siedzę na kamieniu i zalewam łzami twarz Chciałbym wrócić do Ciebie tylko nie mam jak Też lubiłem nasze loty Ciebie też... .. Kochałem (ref. trioche zmieniony) I choć raz chciałbym ujrzeć jeźdźca twarz i 10 lat naszej roxzłaki dzieli nas 10 lat o tym marze by stać u Twego boku A nie moge bo coś musi mnie bym nie mógł O tym marzę byś mnie z tego wyzwooolił... (koniec ref.) Oprócz mnie i Cloudiego każdy smok pogodził z tym się Ja się nie zgodze i będe walczyć w Twej obronie przyjacielu ale przed śmiercią chcę ujżeć jeźdźca twarz Wiersz nr 4 Tak choć raz ujżeć chciałbym Twoją twarz Przez to że Cie nie ma latać nie mogę Ja tylko chciałbym raz ujżeć jeźdźca twarz Tu rządy są srogie Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć jeźdźca twarz Ja chcę wracać już Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć jeźdźca twarz Tylko coś musi mnie Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć jeżdżca Twarz Bym został tu Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć jeźdźca Twarz Mych smutków wyznać nikomu nie mogę Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć jeźdźca Twarz (jestem Czkawka) Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć smoka twarz Siedze nad urwiskiem Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć smoka twarz Nie wiem czy mi przystało na wodza Ja tylko by,m chciał Ujżeć smoka twarz Ale płacze i wyżalam się nad sobą Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć smoka twarz Mojim marzeniem o czym śnie to: Ja tylko bym chciał RAZ tylko RAZ ujżeć smoka twarz (teraz Czkawka i Szczerbatek razem) Teraz siedzę na kamieniu i zalewam łzami twarz Ja tylko bym chciał ujżeć Twoją twarz! Wiersz nr 5 Siedzę i dumam czemuś mnie opuścił? Pamiętam jedanak że: " Jak na deszczu łza cały ten świat nieznaczy nic... a nic Chwila która trwa może być... najlepszą z Twoich chwil! Najlepszą z Twoich chwil" Ja z tym pogodzić się nie mogę! Jak mamy bez smoków żyć!! Nie wiem jak on wiem tylko jak ja... pogodzić się z tym nie mogę Nie wiem co w tych słowach o najlepszej chwili ja z tymi słowami..... Od 10 lat pogodzic się nie moge Ja tylko bym chciał znów usiąść w siodle i polecieć by od wioski odizolować się... Wiersz nr 6 Z widzenia Szczerbatka W ten upalny dzień Pogubiłem się Wreszcie poznaje Wyspę piękniejszą niż sprzed 10 laty Teraz szukam pana By znów nazwał mnie Szczerbatek Rozglądam się i... krzycze: NIE! POdbiegam do Czkawki I go obwąchuje Po pewnej chwili obok niego widzę w krwi cały nóż Podbiegam obwąchuje Teraz rozumiem Czkawka się zabił Myśląć że nie żyje On tylko żyć nie chciał Bo myślał że nie żyje Siedze obok martwego pana i zalewam łzami twarz Teraz mym marzeniem nie jest ujżeć pana Tylko dostać się do Valhalii bram By wyrwać go ze smutku bram Wiem że się nie da JA TYLKO BYM CHCIAŁ UJŻEĆ ŻYWĄ JEŹDŹCA TWARZ! Wiersz nr. 8 Teraz jest tam u Valhalli bram Przyszłem po mego Pana ukochanego Jak z tamtego świata "odleciałem" Marzyłem i tylko chiałem By zobaczyć jego twarz Choć ten jedyny raz Naraz widzę jego Ukochanego Pana mego I ze szczęścia w ramione swe wpadamy i się za wszystko przepraszamy. I za magiczną mocą Znów na Berk jesteśmy nocą. I znów jest sprzed laty Mój pan i ja smok Szczerbaty! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach